Magic
Magic is the influencing of events by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into dark and light, though depending on the situation, can also be neutral. The most well known type of magic - witchcraft - is both an inherent ability and a studied technique that connects a person to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice sorcery. The people who can use it are known as Witches. Another sort, Voodoo, can be practiced by both witches and Mortals. Spells Spells are a series of words that when recited, produces a magical effect. Spells are the most commonly applied feat as one can achieve virtually any effect from conjuring an object/person and unlocking doors to protecting landscapes. While witches can naturally cast spells anytime they wish, other practitioners are forced to rely upon other external sources such as the aid of another witch, summoning entities such as demons, or having possession of an object that absorbs magical energy. Some spells require ingredients such as herbs, a larger amount of power, or even sigils. Potions and Elixirs Potions, or elixirs are supernatural liquids that consist of various ingredients that when consumed have magical effects. Powers A number of supernatural abilities are bestowed upon the user through the manipulation of magic, though these abilities are only shown amongst those that are inherently magical. Since there are numerous magical abilities there many categories for these abilities to fall into. Weaknesses Iron: witches are unable to do magic while surrounded by iron. Its effect is identical to Ash wood's. Ash wood: Ash wood has the same effect as iron, it stops a witch from doing magic while surrounded by it. Ash Salt: While trapped within a circle of ash and salt, a witch's power is rendered void. Sources of Power Innate Magic The magical power that lies within a certain individual. Innate magic is acquired in two ways. # Birth/Natural inheritance # Transference Variations * Individual Magic Individual Magic is the innate magic performed by a single Witch, this is also called "Solo Magic" this is considerably powerful magic. All of the Circle witches are able to use it until they murge their powers together. * Circle Magic Circle Magic is the collective magic performed by a coven of Witches. Typically when one uses Circle Magic, the coven in question is bound and the magic of the members is linked. When in the presence of one or more circle member, they can access their collective power to enhance their effects. * Dark Magic Dark Magic is the malevolent power accessed only those with a bloodline descending from dark power. Dark Magic is solely an inherent power and contrary to popular belief, cannot be practiced by anyone. Activated one's dark powers involves tapping into emotions such as anger, rage, and hatred until one gain control over their abilities, though even with control Dark Magic is known to corrupt the user. Practices * Witchcraft The innate ability to channel energy in order to preform magical feats (spell casting, po tion making, telekinesis, etc.) possessed by supernatural humans known as witches and demons. * Voodoo Unlike witchcraft, Voodoo is not an inherent ability but a religious system practiced by various mortals. Voodoo involves ritualistic ceremonies that have magical effects. It is unknown if they can use more instantaneous magic like witches do. Paraphernalia Candles: Materials used to amplify a witch's spells. Crystals: Materials used to amplify a witch's powers, store magical energy, and drive off demons. Herbs and Roots: Common materials used as ingredients for concocting witches potions. Book of Shadows: help the witch keep track of rituals and spells. Each family of the Chance Harbor circle has one - some just cannot be found. Crystal Skulls: Unlike individual crystals, a crystal skull is a more powerful tool that amplifies the witch's magic ten-fold. Medallions: Used to amplify witch's powers and steal powers from another as seen when John sets the boat on fire killing almost everyone inside and when Adam is possessed by the dead witches who wanted the medallion to get their power back. Sigils: Magical symbol used to accompany some spells, can be used to suppress. Category:Spells Category:Magic Category:Power